This disclosure relates generally to electromagnetic emissions. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method for minimizing electromagnetic emissions.
Electromagnetic Compatibility (EMC) has two aspects. Voltage and current variations in an electronic circuit cause electromagnetic fields to be generated all around the equipment. Such emissions from electronic equipment have to be compliant with limits defined in a national and international EMC standards. In addition, electronic systems have to function in an electromagnetically polluted environment. Wires and printed circuit board traces act as antennas for transmitting and receiving electromagnetic signals. Electromagnetic interference that is captured by such antenna is translated into voltages and currents which are superimposed on system signals. Such interference could induce system failures.
Electromagnetic Compatibility is an important phase that must be completed before releasing any high-speed digitally-clocked products. Passing EMC tests of the FCC, CISPR, and other regulatory agencies usually dictates a significant portion of the digital design, as well as the circuit board layout. Known methods for achieving EMC involve adding shielding components, or they may even involve totally redesigning the circuit.